The Prophecy
by justjoking88
Summary: The Clans have thrived for many moons now. Twolegs made a small nest and thunderpath of dirt right through ThunderClan territory. One cat is destined for greatness. But every little move she makes could effect her family and endanger them all forever...
1. Prologue

A small, brown tabby she-cat silently padded to Moonpool following her mentor, Lillyflight. It was the young medicine cat's second trip to Moonpool, "Remember Barkpaw, don't get too excited to see your sister again. It's not your fault that your father took you to ShadowClan when he was exiled from ThunderClan." Barkpaw shuddered at the memory of being separated from her mother, Sedgeheart, and her littermates, Mistypaw and Robinpaw, her father, Ravenleg, had taken her with him. They met up with the rest of the medicine cats and headed to Moonpool._ Let's see, there're Dustlilly and Mistypaw, ThunderClan medicine cats, Rivertail and Silverpaw, RiverClan medicine cats, and Jaypelt, WindClan's medicine cat._ Barkpaw thought,_ Wow, I never noticed how cute Silverpaw is. Wait I can't love him, we're medicine cats! Though, he is cute._ She was about to tell her sister, Mistypaw, when they arrived at Moonpool. She followed the others down to Moonpool, then they laid down on the edge, and lapped the cool water. Almost immediately she slept. She blinked her eyes and was in StarClan's forest the sweet scent of Pebblestorm flooded over her, like when she was a kit, that was what made her want to be a medicine cat. _"Your destiny is unlike any other medicine cat, Barkpaw. There will come a sparrow that will save the lake." _The words echoed in her head,_ what did it mean, it was a prophecy, right? _She thought. She knew that she couldn't tell her sister this time, she isn't allowed to share prophecies unless she knew the meaning. But she didn't know that her littermates got the same prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1

A soft wind echoed off the walls of the ThunderClan camp, in the nursery Sparrowkit watched as Featherstorm's kits became apprentices. They were a moon older than her and she longed to explore the territory. She wasn't even Featherstorm's real kit, she was found in the woods by the medicine cat, Mistytail. She would watch the ceremony with Mistytail, because Featherstorm would be in the ceremony, with her real kits.

"How much longer," she asked, "Because I don't want to be in the elder's den when this starts!"

"Not long now." replied Mistytail.

Just then Robinstar, Featherstorm's father, came out to the Highledge and echoed the words "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" off the sides of the hollow. The two kits stepped forward.

It seemed as if the ceremony lasted forever to Sparrowkit, but, it was over quickly. Mistytail brought her back to the nursery when it was over. The senior warriors said she had clouds in her brain. But, she daydreamed that she was the best leader the lake had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 2

The night after the apprentice ceremony, there was a gathering, and Tanglepaw got to go to the gathering. But her brother didn't get to go, so he showed Sparrowkit some hunting moves. She had a good time, so she went back into the nursery and prodded Blackkit and Honeykit, her best friends, awake.

"Come on," she told them, "Whitepaw is showing us hunting moves, let's go."

Soon, they were tired and went to sleep. Soon, Sparrowkit dreamed of four big oak trees, and in the middle was a huge rock, she saw four cats on the rocks. Then, she was awake, she wanted to be an apprentice right then, so she could go on patrol. And fight. But the moons took forever to go by. And then it was time to become apprentices. Honeykit became the medicine cat apprentice. Sparrowkit's and Blackkit's mentors were Icetail and Frogthroat. The first thing they did was explore the territory, together. She smelled all the different Clans for the first time. ShadowClan smelled nasty, RiverClan smelled fishy, and WindClan smelled dusty.


	4. Chapter 3

Sparrowpaw woke up because the mentors wanted to go hunting with them. She prodded Whitepaw and Blackpaw, "It's time to go" she told them. They went around the territory and hunted when they were told to. Sparrowpaw was hunting with Whitepaw when she remembered something.

"Do you miss Bluekit? I remember that she was your best friend and you were gonna be mates as warriors."

"Yes I do miss her, but she's never coming back. She was your sister, Sparrowpaw. She was found with you in the forest. I miss her so much."

Sparrowpaw felt a hole in her heart as they talked about her missing sister. She was distracted and the mouse she was hunting. She went and caught a mouse to bring to her mentor and they headed back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4

Sparrowpaw opened her eyes, and looked to make sure no cat saw her get up, she padded to the den entrance to climb the side of the hollow.

"Where do you think you're going," The voice was Blackpaw's.

"Uh…..nowhere" She lied.

"Tell me the truth Sparrowpaw."

"Fine, I'm going to find Bluekit"

"I'm coming with you"

The determined look in his eyes told her he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine"

They quietly padded out of camp and then downriver.

"The closest twolegplace is this way"

"But we have to go through ShadowClan territory then"

"We'll stay low and try to keep in the bushes, OK"

"OK"

They slowly padded near the river in ShadowClan, suddenly the terrible scent of ShadowClan flooded over the two apprentices.

"Hide!" Sparrowpaw whispered.

Then she smelled herbs. She thought to herself, _medicine cats wouldn't hurt an apprentice, let alone two._

"Come on quickly Blackpaw"

They quickly started to pad along but, they weren't in their territory.

"What do you think you're doing here" the medicine cat snarled.

"RUN!"

The two apprentices ran as fast as their legs would carry them, but the older cat was faster and stronger, then Sparrowpaw scented another cat.

"Barkpelt, I can't keep up, wait for me"

"No, Mosspaw, there are intruders in the territory."

Sparrowpaw felt her paws fall out from under her, and she saw Blackpaw felt the same. Then they just collapsed on the ground. She felt the weight of another cat on her and then Blackpaw pushed it off. She had enough time to get up and start running with Blackpaw by her side.


	6. Chapter 5

They didn't stop running until they were well past the ShadowClan border Sparrowpaw was out of breath when they finally stopped.

"We'll…..rest…..now….then…..we'll…..hunt" she said when she could talk. So they slept until sunhigh then got ready to hunt.

"I'm going to go hunting, and Blackpaw…you just stay here." She said.

She scented mouse, squirrel, and rabbit. She soon found a mouse eating under a beach tree. She was about to pounce when a twig broke behind her. The mouse scurried to safety.

"Mouse dung!"

"Sorry!"

"Blackpaw! 'Sorry' catches no prey!"

"I didn't mean to…."

"No Blackpaw"

"I just…."

"Leave me alone Blackpaw! I want to be alone right now!"

"But"

"Just go home, I'll find Bluekit myself!"

His eyes were full of tears as he ran off. Sparrowpaw batted a leaf dangling in front of her face. She was alone now. She hoped Blackpaw will get home safely, and won't tell on her, but, he probably would, he looked upset.

She saw the lights of the twolegplace long before she arrived there. She decided she'd wait until morning to search for her sister.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hi there!" A voice said.

"What? Who said that?"

"Me!"

A small black cat crouched beside her. It was smaller than Blackpaw, but bigger than a large rabbit.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Pep."

"I'm Sparrowpaw of ThunderClan. I'm looking for a blue cat, can you help me find her?"

Pep nodded and motioned for her to follow. She followed Pep to a grass colored twoleg nest.

"Here we are, Blue's house. We all think that she's crazy. Good luck talking to her."

There was her sister in the window. Sparrowpaw wondered if Bluekit remembered her. She seemed to remember Sparrowpaw, because she was clawing at the window to get out. She was let out, finally.

"I want to go home" she said.

"Let's go then"

The two she-cats walked home side by side.


	8. Chapter 7

_Three moons later…_

Sparrowpaw woke up, her pelt quivering with excitement. Icetail told her she will become a warrior today with Bluepaw. She was sad that Blackpaw was crushed by a badger a moon ago. The ceremony would be at sunhigh, and she had some time, so, she went to the Sandy Hollow to train with Icetail. They trained until a little before sunhigh so they could get back in time.

When they arrived, Bluepaw rushed up to her. Bluepaw said that she was excited about the ceremony, but Sparrowpaw tuned her out and bounded over to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" Robinstar's voice boomed.

The Clan started getting into comfortable places.

"Icetail, has your apprentice, Sparrowpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Has she studied the warrior code to be the best warrior she can be?"

"Yes"

"Grassleaf, is your apprentice, Bluepaw, ready to be the best warrior she can be?"

"Yes"

"Sparrowpaw, are you willing to protect this Clan and honor the warrior code, even at the cost of you r life"

"Yes"

"Bluepaw, do you promise to protect this Clan and honor the warrior code, with your life"

"I do"

"I, Robinstar leader of ThunderClan, call down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and command them to you to be warriors in their turn. Sparrowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sparrowfeather, StarClan honors your intelligence. Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bluestorm, StarClan honors your skill."

"Sparrowfeather! Bluestorm!"

. . .

A few sunrises after their ceremony, Sparrowfeather went hunting near the ShadowClan border. She was chasing a squirrel so intently she went right over the border.

"Prey stealer!" A body knocked her off her paws.

"I….I didn't mean to"

"Oh sure and hedgehogs fly" the tom got off of her.

"I….I'll leave now if you"

"No, you didn't catch anything" his gaze softened. "Come back at twilight if…if you'd like. By the way my name's Ravenheart"

. . .

A few moons later she was expecting Ravenheart's kits.

"Your kits are doing great" Honeytail meowed.

"I'm still allowed to leave camp, right?"

"Yes"

Sparrowfeather nuzzled her best friend.

"Thank you"


	9. Chapter 8

Sparrowfeather padded to the spot where she met Ravenheart. He like her to visit every day until she wasn't allowed to leave camp. So, she met him at their spot and waited for him. It was around sunhigh when he came by.

"How're you doing?" he greeted.

"I'm fine" she nuzzled him.

They chatted about their clans and the kits. Until the ferns behind them rustled.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Hide!"

A medicine cat walked out of the ferns.

"Oh, hello Ravenheart" Barkpelt meowed.

"Uh….Hi Barkpelt"

"Hey, I scent ThunderClan" she growled.

"Oh…I just…..chased one out"

"Good, I don't like ThunderClan in our territory. Are you sure that their gone? The scent is very strong, and I think I've scented it in this area before"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Then I'll be leaving"

The medicine cat only went into the bushes and hid her scent.

"Is she gone?" Sparrowfeather meowed.

"Yes, she is"

Sparrowfeather's swollen belly brushed the grass as she gracefully moved around.

"I've got to go home, and I must bring Honeytail herbs. I think that she need comfrey"

She said good bye to Ravenheart and went to find comfrey and cover Shadowclan scent until it was faint.

"Hi, Honeytail I brought you some herbs I found"

"Thank you"

"I'm going back into the forest to get more. I found a great clump of it, by the dirt thunderpath"

"I'll come with you"

"Ok"

"Let's go"

The two she cats padded side by side through the forest.

"You can walk around" Honeytail meowed.

"Ok"

She walked up to the dirt thunderpath and made sure there were no monsters coming and slowly started to pad across. Suddenly, a monster came charging down the thunderpath toward her.

"HONEYTAIL" she yowled to her friend.

But Honeytail was too late. Luckily, it was near the ShadowClan Border and Ravenheart was there.

"No!" he yowled he jumped to her rescue, but he didn't get there in time.

All she saw was Ravenheart and Honeytail's terrified looks as the stench of monster flooded over her.


	10. Chapter 9

She woke up in Honeytail's den, with Ravenheart there. She was going to be in trouble and she felt dizzy and sticky.

"She's waking up" Ravenheart said.

"Good. Could you get some moss to wipe the blood?"

"Sure"

_Blood? What blood?_

For the first time the medicine den smelled of blood. Hot and sticky blood.

"Where" she meowed.

"Don't move" the medicine meowed.

"Why"

"Just listen"

"What about the kits?" she heard Ravenheart ask desperately.

"I don't know what will happen to the kits. I don't know what will happen to her"

A few sunrises later, Ravenheart was sleeping in a nest right next to her. She felt stiff.

"Can I get up" she asked Honeytail.

"Uh…..I think so…..it's just….this is my first emergency on my own…..you can try if you want"

She slowly and stiffly tried to stand. Ravenheart was helping her immediately.

"Why are you here, Ravenheart" she asked.

"Because I'm not going back to ShadowClan. I'm staying here in ThunderClan. I've already talked to the leaders."

"What about the kits?"

"All I can do is to give you strengthening herbs" meowed Honeytail.

"I feel fine right now"

"Alright, you're mostly healed, but you can't leave camp. You have to move to the nursery, where the queens will care for you if you're in pain. The kits are due any day now"

She was moved to the nursery and was cared for by the queens for a few sunrises until the kits were born.


End file.
